She is My MAN
by Shreya Austenite
Summary: No summary to be given.. just peep in to find out... Of course a Dareya story, side couple Abhrika... Plot given by Aishani di a.k.a Ardhchaaya... Love you and your plot alot... Don't know if given justice to the plot... A LITTLE OF MATURE CONTENT... NOT FOR THOSE WHO GETS EASILY OFFENDED... READ AT YOUR OWN RISK...
1. Chapter 1

_It was a pleasant morning… the bureau was well dominated by the clicks of buttons of keyboard and scribbling sounds of pen._

 _It was late and all the officers have come. Just then, the bureau's door opened and a man came in casually..._

 _He was handsome, tall and well built. Maybe all the women of the area had an inclination on him… he had a formal attire; maybe he was one of the officers but was quite relaxed as compared._

 _All looked at him and shook their heads in disappointments. They greeted him a pleasant morning. Thought it was just going to strike 11._

 _A man of his same designation came to him with rather angry expressions… The man smiled but when he noticed his mood, his smile faded…_

 **The man (low voice):** I am sorry Abhijeet bhai voh aankh nhi khuli…

 **Abhijeet (fake smile):** Accha aankh nhi khul…

 _Daya relaxed a bit and nodded smilingly… Abhijeet's expression changed…_

 **Abhijeet (angrily):** Kya gaaye (cow) ki tarah mundi hila rha hai! **(Daya's smile faded while others supressed their laugh)** Ek baat bta… aaj tak kabhi bhi time par bureau aaya hai kya?

 _Daya scratched his head, thinking if he had… but in vain, he is a regular late comer… He turned to the officers for some help, who gave him helpless looks…_

 **Abhijeet (angrily):** Soch kya raha hai? Aisa ek din bhi nhi gya hai… daily late tu hota hai, aur papa mujhe dant the hai… Tere karan daily subah-subah sunna padta hai…

 _He was about to scold him further, when a fake cough broke their conversation… All turned to the source…_

 **Abhijeet (murmered):** Yeh kam tha, jo ab Salukhe sahab bhi yahan aa gye… **(To Salukhe):** Hello sir…aap yaha?

 **Voice:** Maine bulaya tha Salukhe ko.

 _All turned to the source to discover ACP there… Daya gave a scared glance to his brother, who smiled victoriously in return…_

 **Abhijeet (smiled):** Papa, aapne inhe yaha kyun bulaya?

 **Salukhe (smiled):** Kyunki main tumhe kisi se milwana chahta hoon…

 _All got confused… Salukhe turned to the door…_

 **Salukhe (loudly):** Aa jao…

 _They saw a pretty girl coming out from the door… all smiled widely while Abhijeet;s facial expression changed… Daya also saw the girl and admired her…_

 **Purvi (joyfully):** Tarika tum?

 _Tarika smiled… She glanced at Abhijeet, who averted his gaze quite haughtily…_

 **Daya (confused):** Purvi, tum janti ho inko?

 _Purvi smiled and looked at all of them…_

 **Purvi (smiled):** Sir, main kya, yaha sab Dr. Tarika ko jaante hai... Actually, jab yeh yaha kam kartin thi toh aapki duty Pune mein lagi thi…

 _Daya nodded... He shook hands with the pretty girl, who gave a warm smile to him… Daya smiled in return…_

 **Abhijeet (seriously):** Welcome back Dr. Tarika…

 _She gave him a light smile… He turned to his team…_

 **Abhijeet (hurriedly):** Excuse me…

 _He rushed out of the bureau with fast steps… Daya was confused as well as shocked by his behaviour but thought he must have got any work…_

 _In the other part of Mumbai… in a small house, this was enough to live a comfortable life but not a luxurious one…_

 **Old woman (calling someone):** Shreya... Shreya!

 **Voice:** Haan maa…

 _Lata turned only to find a pretty girl with hairs wrapped in a towel above her head and she was wearing a shirt and pant… She does not have any air like women… she was more like a man in gestures…_

 **Lata (making a face):** Kya Shreya… tune phir se yeh ladko wale kapde pehne…

 _Shreya smiled and hugged her mother from behind… Lata smiled…_

 **Shreya (smiled):** Maa… dekho kapde chahe kaise bhi ho, kaam toh vahi karte hai na… mujhe aise kapdo mein accha lagta hai toh main yeh pehenti hoon… Kavya ko voh salwaar kameez pasand hai toh voh vahi sab pehenti hai…

 _Lata sighed and brought her in front of herself… She cupped her face and removed the towel, disclosing her long hairs…_

 **Lata (softly):** Phir bhi… itni acchi kaya hai teri, ise kyun aise cheezon ke peeche chhupa kar rakhti hai… itne acche baal hai tere phir bhi vahi cchote baal wali wig pehni rehti hai… kyun nhi aise rehti jaise teri umar ki baaki ladkiyaan rehti hai? Are shaadi ki umar ho gyi hai ter… kaun sa ladka tujhe aise pasand karega?

 **Shreya (stubbornly):** Chahe aap jo bhi bol lein maa… main khud ko nhi badal ne wali… jaisi hoon, khush hoon waise ho kar… aur rahi baat ladke ki toh jise mujhe pasand karna hoga, voh mujhe aise hi pasand karega, jaisi main hoon…

 **Voice:** Didi bilkul sahi keh rhi hai… didi aise hi acchi hai… koi zaroorat nhi unhe badalne ki…

 **Shreya (victoriously):** Dekha, Kavya bhi yahi sochti hai…

 _Lata was going to say something but started to pant… her breaths became hard and deeper… Shreya ran and brought her pump, which she sprayed and got releif…_

 **Shreya (angrily):** Maa… aap khud ka khayal kyu nhi rakhti… abhi kaam pareshaani hai aapko, jo aur chahti hai…

 **Lata (looking into her eyes):** Marna chahti hoon beta **(both her daughters became shocked)** Shreyam tu mere liye kya kuchh nhi karti… din- raat mehnat karti hai… logo ke ghar kaam karti hai, gudiya seeti hai… mere karan tujhe apni padhai bhi chhodni padi…main tere upar bojh ban rhi hoon beta… isse accha toh main mar hi jaati hoon…

 **Shreya (irritated):** Chup… ek dum chup… kya kahin jaa rhi hai, andaaza bhi hai aapko…? Aap meri zindagi hai, maa aur apni zindagi ke liye koi kucch bhi kar sakta hai… aap mujhpar kabhi bojh nhi ban sakti… aap meri maa hai…

 _Lata had tears but she smiled… Shreya hugged her tightly… Lata made her turn and sit on the chair… Shreya looked towards her mother through the mirror, which was in front of her… Lata started to comb her hairs…_

 **Shreya (confused):** Maa… mujhe ek baat samajh nhi aati… main humesha wig lagai rehti hoon phir bhi aap roz mere baal kanghi (comb) karti hai aur dhyan bhi rakhti hai… kyu?

 **Lata (smiled):** Taaki kisi din meri is budhu si beti (she hit Shreya's head lightly) ko samajh mein aa jaye aur voh inka dhyaan rakhe isiliye…

 **Kavya (smriked):** Maa… yeh toh bhul hi jaiye… didi nhi sudhrengi…

 _Both the sisters shared a high five while their mother frowned… but eventually smiled admiring the love between the two sisters… really, sisters are always connected by heart and support each other… Love was so pure in this relation that no means can break it…_

 _When Lata was done… Shreya wore her wig and went out…_

 _Here… Abhijeet was in the beach… his heart was just like the stormy waves generating in the sea…_

 **Abhijeet (thinking):** Kyun Tarika ji… aapne mere sang aisa kyun kiya… pehle mujhe chhod kar chali gyi aur jab maine us cheez ko kisi tarah bhulaya toh zakhamon ko hara karne wapas aa gyi… Kyun nhi shanti se jeene deti hai mujhe aap…

 _Two tears escaped his eyes…_

 **A/N: Hi guys... hope you liked the episode... so what do you think will happen next? How will Shreya meet Daya? Will she become his MAN?**

 **Do review to let me know what you think...**

 **Love**

 **Samshreya8**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hi guys, sorry for this late update but I had some personal work... I hope you all will like this chapter and do not forget to review all your veiws and idea about this story... So, the story continues..._**

 _Five days passed, morning came early… Shreya woke up with the sunrise and complete all the household chores… She wore her tomboy dress and dropped her sister to the college… She went to the houses to work and finally at night she came back home… It was her dialy routine and she followed it with all her heart… She never complaint about giving up her studies, but just did it without a word against it… She was an excellent daughter of Lata… She also loved her… People thought that Shreya was a boy as she acted to be one… She had a past, which forced her to be like this…_

 _She came to her house and without wasting a second, started to sew dolls as she has to give sell them the other day… After sometime of doing this, she sighed and stopped… She stood up and sat in front of the mirror… She looked at herself… Was she beautiful, like her mother said…? She looked in her own eyes through the mirror and removed her wig… Her long and beautiful hairs fell while dancing and setting their triumph…_

 **Shreya (thinking):** Kya sach mein main sundar hoon? Shayad nhi aur na ho sakti hoon… **(Firmly)** Meri zindagi mein in sab ka koi kaam nhi… main jo hoon, thik hoon… Mujhe is ghar ka aadmi banna hi hoga… main kucch nhi kar sakti… mere zindagi mein pyaar ka koi matlab nhi hai, jo hai mera parivaar aur kucch nhi…

 _She was talking to herself, when she heard sobs from somewhere… She stood up and went to the source of the sobs… She went through the gallery and was shocked by the sight… Her sister was in the balcony and sobbing badly… She felt her heart peircing slowly with every teardrop falling from her eyes… She took a deep breath and moved forward to her sister… She kept her hand on her shoulder, which made Kavya shocked and she turned to face her… She quickly wiped her tears…_

 **Kavya (shocked):** Di, aap yaha?

 **Shreya (soflty):** Kavya, kyun ro rhi hai?

Kavya turned to the other side to avoid any eye contact with Shreya… She knew she will fall weak if she faces her…

 **Kavya (trying to be normal):** Kucch nhi di, aisa kucch bhi nhi hai… main aapse kya chhipa sakti hoon?

 _Shreya smiled at her little sister… She came in front of her and held her both the hands… She looked into her the eyes of her little sister…_

 **Shreya (chuckled):** Meri chhoti behen aaj itni badi ho gyi ki mujhi se baatein chhipaane lagi…

 _Kavya could not take it more… She hugged her sister and started to cry loudly… She was crying clutching her shirt while the elder one just caressed her hairs to console her… Kavya was feeling like a little kid, who got hurt and hugged his mother to get the relief…, she felt heaven in those arms… Soon, they separated…_

 **Shreya (cupped her face):** Kya baat hai, Kavya?

 **Kavya (crying):** Di, kal raat se ek ladka mujhe stalk kar rha hai aur mujhe phone kar-karke pareshaan kar rha hai… aur dhamki di hai ki agar police complain ki toh…

 _She broke down badly… Shreya was furious now… She was gritting her teeth and then clutched her fingers into a fist… She felt like punching the face of the man… but she has to be calm as it was all about her sister… She cannot take any step in hurry or anger… She sighed and looked at the scenery from the balcony in the broad moonlight…_

 **Shreya (concern):** Dekho Kavya, tum abhi jaa kar so jao… subah dekhenge kya karna hai…

 _Kavya nodded and went after sharing a last hug with her sister… She looked somehow convinced that her sister would do anything for her, forget about solving this problem… Shreya sighed and again faced the scenery… It somehow gave her a calmness and ability to think straight… She thought for a moment before her lips curved into a meaningful smile… She went from there and did her remaining work…_

 _The morning came and Shreya woke up with it as always… She was too excited to go with her plan… She woke up Kavya, who slept beside her…_

 **Kavya (sleepy):** Didu, sone do na…

 **Shreya (smiled):** Meri behen ko neend aa rhi hai… **(Kavya nodded like a child):** Toh us batameez ko bhagane ka plan kaun sunega?

 _Kavya opened her eyes with a jerk and sat straight on the bed… She looked at Shreya with wide eyes while Shreya chuckled…_

 **Kavya (shocked):** Itni jaldi plan bna bhi diya!

 **Shreya (ruffled Kavya's hairs):** Haan, kyunki yahan baat meri behena ki hai…

 _Kavya smiled widely and hugged her as tight as possible… Shreya sensed her happiness by the way she hugged her… Shreya caressed her hairs until she separated herself… Kavya held her hands and looked into her eyes…_

 **Kavya (softly):** I really thank god… Bhagwaan mujhe aapse acchi di kabhi nhi de sakta tha… You are the best…

 _Shreya chuckled and hit her head playfull while the other smiled…_

 **Shreya (smiled):** Zyada maska mat mar… aayi badi thank god…

 **Kavya (chuckled):** Accha didu plan kya hai?

 **Shreya (smiled):** Abhi nhi, 9 baje btati hoon.

 _Here, Daya came to the bureau early today… All were shocked by the sudden change and giving him very shocked looks… He felt weird and thought that something was wrong with his outfit or face… He went to Freddy, who was looking at him with wide eyes…_

 **Daya (suspiciously):** Freddy, mere huliye mein koi gadbad hai kya?

 **Freddy (shocked):** Sir, aapke huliye ka nhi pta lekin aaj ke din ki dsha mein pakka gadbad hai…

 _Daya looked around and again got the weird feeling when he saw everyone staring at him…_

 **Daya (angrily):** Yaar, sab apna kaam karo na!

 _All resumed their work while Daya turned to Freddy again…_

 **Daya (confused):** Freddy aajki dsha mein kya kharabi hai.

 **Freddy (his usual weirdd tone):** Sir, aaj aap jaldi aa gye aur Abhijeer sir der kar rhe hai **(scratching his head):** Gadbad toh pakka hai…

 _Daya frowned at him and went to his place while he resumed his work after taking a gulp of horror…_

 **Daya (thinking):** Baat toh thik hai, aaj Abhijeet abhi tak nhi aaya…

 **Daya (to Freddy):** Freddy, main zra forensic lab jaa rha hoon.

 _Daya moved to the forensic lab to see his new friend Tarika… Over the past five days, Daya got attracted to Tarika very much… he loved to be with her… He thought it was love… But was still confused about his own feelings…_

 _He was merrily walking through the isle to the lab, when he heard some voices from inside… He was sure it was not blissful… He peeped in to see the people and his eyes widened in shock… It was Tarika and Abhijeet… He tried to listen to the conversation…_

 **Abhijeet (calmly):** Dr. Tarika, please voh reports de dijiye…

 _Tarika nodded and gave him a file… He turned to move after thanking her…_

 **Tarika (softly):** Itne dino baad mile phir bhi bas itni hi baatein Abhijeet?

 _Abhijeet turned to face her… His expressions were rather cold…. Tarika felt strange..._

 **Abhijeet (coldly):** Maine toh chahta hi nhi tha ki aap idhar wapas aaye bhi Dr. Tarika…

 **Tarika (convincing):** Abhijeet aisi bhi kya narazgi? Main toh bus…

 **Abhijeet (interrupted):** Narazgi nhi hai doctor Tarika… dil tuta hai mera.

 _Saying this, he came out of the lab but his feet stopped seeing the man in front of him… He looked down and prepared himself for all the questions he will ask… After few minutes of silence, Abhijeet started to walk and crossed him…_

 **Daya (softly):** Yeh kya tha Abhijeet?

 _Abhijeet stopped and sighed… He turned to face Daya, who was already looking at him in disbelief…_

 _The waves were hitting the shore numerous times while the shore was still calm… It was also the case with Abhijeet… He was still calm even after Daya hit him with questions for several time… He was still watching the waves with all the calmness in his eyes… He was not actually looking at the waves but nowhere… He was lost in her thoughts, in the memories of the past, which still haunts him and gifts him those sleepless nights… Abhijeet turned to face his younger brother, who was now very impatient to listen to anything else, but the truth._

 **Abhijeet (calmly):** Kya janna chahta hai Daya?

 **Daya (sighed):** Yahi ki abhi jo forensic lab mein huya voh kya tha? Tum kyun Tarika se aise baat kar rhe the jaise tum use jaante ho aur tum dono ke beech kucch huya ho?

A _bhijeet turned to face the sea, which was sparkling by the afternoon sun… He took a deep breath and chuckled at his own helplessness in this matter…_

 **Abhijeet (smiled lightly):** Aise hi hai Daya, hum ek dusre ki ek saal se jaante hai.

 **Daya (nodded):** Haan, Tarika toh pehle yahi kaam karti thi na… lekin tum dono ke beech yeh an-ban kaise huyi?

 **Abhijeet (sighed sadly):** Yaad hai, maine btaya tha ki main ek ladki se pyaar karta hoon?

 _Daya nodded and waited curiously for him to continue…_

 **Abhijeet (in a breath):** Voh Dr. Tarika hi thi…


	3. Chapter 3

**Abhijeet (sighed sadly):** Yaad hai, maine btaya tha ki main ek ladki se pyaar karta hoon?

 _Daya nodded and waited curiously for him to continue…_

 **Abhijeet (in a breath):** Voh Dr. Tarika hi thi…

 _Daya was dumbstruck. It was as if a lightening ray had landed on him. He had a hard time to grasp whatever his elder brother has said. The girl, he thought, he is in love with is actually the love (or was the love) of his own brother. It was striking him like a sword through his chest, though it did not give that much pain._

 **Abhijeet (continued):** Tarika apne kaam ko lekar bahut ambitious aur passionate thi. This trait attracted me first, but mujhe kya pta tha ki isi ke karan hum alag ho jayenge.

 **Daya (confused):** Main samjha nhi boss.

 **Abhijeet (inhaled):** Tarika ko apne kaam mein aage badna tha aur use lagta tha ki love is an obstacle…. It is coming in between her and the success, she could have achieved… and upar se **(sardonically)** humaare pyaar DCP sir ne bhi use khub behkaya... Usne mujhe ek din bulaya café mein aur…

 **Flashback,**

 _Tarika called Abhijeet in the café near the CID bureau. He came there, only to find her nervous as she was twirling her curls with her finger and then pulling them a little. She looked really disturbed and lost to notice him. He tapped her shoulder playfully and until she could she over her shoulders, he went and sat in front of her. She tried to smile and he could tell she had forced the smile on her face._

 **Abhijeet (concerned):** Kya baat hai Tarika ji?

 **Tarika (nervously):** Abhijeet, mujhe tumhe kucch btana hai.

 **Abhijeet (smiled lightly):** Haan, boliye na Tarika ji… main sun rha hoon.

 _Tarika did not know how to start. She took a deep breath and then, forced herself to look at him. She was not able to meet his eyes, as she knew this is going to hurt him._

 **Tarika (in a breath):** I am sorry Abhijeet, main yeh nhi kar sakti.

 **Abhijeet (confused):** Aap kis cheez ki baat kar rhi hai? Kya nhi kar sakti aap?

 **Tarika (inhaled):** Dekho Abhijeet, mujhe DCP sir ki baat sahi lag rhi hai… this relationship is actually bothering my work… I do not want my work to pay for me having a love life… **(Leaning on the chair)** I cannot do with this relationship for anymore.

 _Abhijeet's lips were slight apart, trying to grasp what he heard and trying to form the words._

 **Abhijeet (serious tone):** Tum kehna kya chahti ho Tarika?

 _Tarika stood straight on the chair, she knew it was difficult but she wanted her work not to pay then she had to do it. She looked deep in his eyes and had a firm look on her face._

 **Tarika (in a breath):** I want BREAK UP.

 _She said that as if it was nothing for her to leave him. He felt something breaking inside him. He could only she her firm face and she foccused on his sadened one. He could no longer control it. She was a workaholic and too ambitious to stop. Nevertheless, he knew, someday she would understand and it would be too late._

 **Abhijeet (chuckled sadly):** I think that is the end.

 **Tarika (softly):** I am sorry Abhijeet.

 _Abhijeet simply nodded. As he feared if he said something, he would not resist but cry out aloud. He wanted to show that if she did not bother to think about him, he also do not bother to care about her. He stood up and went from there and she knew he is torn._

 **Flashback ends…**

 _The same pain was still clear on his face as he watched the shining blue sea. Daya gulped the lump that was stuck in his throat depriving him of saying anything. He went near his brother and turned him to face him. Abhijeet's cold eyes made his every bit of his heart pain. Daya hugged him tightly knowing that he will never make the first attempt. Actually, he was too proud to do something of that kind. Abhijeet started to sob as he got the comfort that he seeked. He reciprocated the hug. Daya consoled him till his sobs died. He took a step back from his younger brother and wiped off his tears._

 **Abhijeet (strict tone):** Chal ab, kaam bhi hai.

 _Daya smiled and Abhijeet went towards the car with a small smile. Daya's eyes went to the sand and his smile faded again._

 **Daya (thinking):** Dekhlena Abhijeet, main tum dono ko toh mila kar hi rahunga, chahe iski wajah se tum mujhse nafrat bhi karne lago… But I swear, you both will be together forever.

 _Here, Kavya ran to Shreya as the clock struck 12! They have planned something and now, it is time to excute it._

 **Kavya (excited):** Didu, 12 baj gye.

 _Shreya was cooking their lunch and turned to face her with a smile. She washed her hands and then, wiped it on her kurta. She was in her girly attire right now. She took Kavya's hand and went to their room. They sat on the bed as Shreya called someone._

 **Shreya (smiled):** Hello, ji main Kavya bol rhi hoon.

 **Man (smirked):** Akhir kaar tumhaara phone aa hi gya… bolo janeman…

 _Shreya was boiling with anger, so her little sister rubbed her arm to make her quiet. She gave a fake smile and continued to talk after standing up in her place. She smirked and played with her hairs while talking and Kavya giggled._

 **Shreya (fake sweet voice):** Ji voh main aapse milna chahti hoon. Mujhe ab realise huya ki main bhi aapse pyaar kar bethi hoon.

 **Man (smiled):** Haaye! Tumhaari is baat ne Munna ka toh dill hi le liya. Toh bta meri bulbul, kab milna hai?

 **Shreya (showed a thumbs up to Kavya):** Ji voh hum parso milte hai, shaam 7 baje… voh jo chawl ke paas wala ek restaurant nhi hai? Waha par.

 _After flirting with him for sometimes, she disconnected the called and gave the phone, a disgust look. She was finding it hard to control her anger. So, she closed her eyes and clutched her fist to made her calm. Kavya gave her a kiss on the cheek and Shreya smiled with closed eyes._

 **Kavya (naughtily):** Didu, aap toh gajab flirt karti ho, mere jeeju toh aise hi mar jayenge aap par.

 _Shreya frowned at her while she giggled and hugged her sister. Shreya smiled at it and hugged her back._

 _After sometimes, Shreya was going to the kitchen, through the corridor, when she heard some sobs. She found it suspicious and peeped through a door. It was Lata, her mother. She had a photo frame in her hand and she was crying silently while hugging it. Shreya got furious, as she knew whose photo was it. She hastened to her and made her stand by holding her arm. Her mother's eyes got wide in shock seeing her there._

 **Lata (trying to explain):** Shreya, dekho, main toh bus…

 **Shreya (gritting her teeth):** Kyun karti hai aap usko yaad? Kya kiya hai aaj tak usne aapke liye?

 **Lata (teary):** Beta, voh tumhaare pita hai.

 _Shreya jerked her and she fell down. Shreya was too much angry to understand anything._

 **Shreya (shouted):** Nhi hai voh mera baap. Us Shatrughan ko itna dimaag nhi tha, kya use dikha nhi ki uski beityan hai…. Use bas aapko samajh ke saamne girana tha, toh baag gya kisi aur ke saath… Aur ek aap hai, pagal, jo aaj bhi us kamine se pyaar karti hai… Aur jab voh humaare saath tha, toh bhi kya karta tha. Daroo pi kar aata tha aur aapko marta tha. Kabhi aapko pyaar kiya hai usne jo aap karti hai.

 _Kavya also came there listening to the noises. She stopped on the doorstep and hid half herself behind the wall. She knew it was too dangerous to interrupt Shreya. She was furious when it came to their father._

 **Shreya (showed her index finger to Lata)** Maa, ek baat samajh lijiye, jab tak main is ghar mein hoon, us kamine ki baat yaha nhi honi chahiye.

 _Shreya glared Lata for tha last time and turned to the door. She glanced at Kavya while walking and then looked towards her path and went. Kavya saw her mother, who was sobbing silently. She sighed and went near her. She sat on her knees near her and kept one of her hands on her shoulder._

 **Kavya (softly):** Maa, aap kyun karti hai aisa? Aapko pta hai na ki is cheez ka kitna asar hota hai Shreya didi par. Nhi dekh sakti hai voh aapko is tarah tadapte huye.

 **Lata (teary):** Phir kyun hai voh mere saath? Chale jaye mujhe chhod kar.

 _Kavya looked at her in pain. Lata got silent and looked down. Kavya made Lata stand and sit on her bed. She sat beside her mother._

 **Kavya (teary):** Chali toh gyi hai humaari Shreya didi… hume humesha ke liye chhod kar… Us Shatrughan ke jaane ke baad, Shreya didi ne bhi toh humaare liye khud ko badal diya… **(smiled painfully)** Humaari Shreya didi toh voh thi jo zindagi jeena janti thi, humesha unke chehre par ek muskaan rehti thi **(looked at Lata)** Yeh toh mere bhai hai, Shreyansh, jinhone humaare liye apna sab kucch chhod diya… khud ki khushi chhod di taki hum khush reh sake, apne saare sapne chhod diye.

 _Lata hugged her and both cried at the loss that they beared._

 _Here, Shreya was in the beach. She was crying but her face was cold just eyes were glistening with tears._

 _ **Flashback,**_

 _Shreya was very small. She was playing with her toys sitting on the floor while her father was busy in his newspaper while sipping tea. She looked at him and stretched her arms calling him 'PAPA'. He did not see her. She got frustrated and started to walk towards him._

 _He saw her then and smiled as she walked with tiny steps. He stood up and held her in his arms. She smiled and kissed his cheeks._

 **Shatrughan (smiled):** Kya huya Shreya bache?

 **Shreya (pout):** Aap Shleya ke saath nhi khel lahe ho. Shleta aapse gusha hai. (Aap Shreya ke saath nhi khel rhe ho. Shreya aapse gussa hai)

 _Shatrughan chuckled. He pulled her cheeks and kissed it. He took her to the place where she was playing and started to play with her. Both looked so happy and content. Little Shreya loved to be with her father. She was her daddy's princess._

 **Flashback ends…**

 _She sighed heavily as if trying to blow her memories away. She saw beside her and saw two men hugging each other and crying. They were little far away but it was very clear that they were crying. Shreya was still dressed like a woman would. She admired their brotherly love for a minute. One of them went from there while the other stood like a statue._

 _She sighed and started to go. Daya also was going in the same direction and they did not see each other. She was lost in the memories of her father and her while he was thinking about how to unite Abhijeet and Tarika. Both collided and immediately turned to each other with a sorry. They smiled at each other and went their way._


	4. Chapter 4

_She sighed and started to go. Daya also was going in the same direction and they did not see each other. She was lost in the memories of her father and her while he was thinking about how to unite Abhijeet and Tarika. Both collided and immediately turned to each other with a sorry. They smiled at each other and went their way._

 _Daya was eating his dinner with the whole family while others were busy passing signals to eaach other. Suddenly, Himadri Devi kept her spoon down and took a deep breath._

 **Himadri (smiled):** Daya, tu shaadi kab kar rha hai.

 _His food chocked his throat out of shock. He drank water and looked at his grandmother with wide eyes. She gave him a serious look and he knew she was not joking. He sighed remembering how that Tarika (his almost first love) was the love of his own brother and his heart broke. He cannot let his heart break again. He has to protect it._

 **Daya (stirring his food):** Mujhe nhi karni shaadi-vaadi.

 _All were shocked. Why on the earth has he refused to marry?_

 **Himadri (shock):** Kyun nhi karni tujhko shaadi?

 _Daya looked at her. He cannot tell anyone about his inclination towards Tarika. This would hurt Abhijeet and others. Honestly, he had no genuine reason for the refusal. He sighed tiredly._

 **Daya (tiredly):** Bas nhi karni.

 **Himadri (angrily):** Kya bas nhi karni! Man kiya toh karni hai nhi kiya toh nhi karni… shaadi hai ki khel… Tu shaadi karega aur voh bhi meri pasand ki ladki se.

 _Daya was shocked. He could not believe that his grandmother has ordered him to marry and that to have an arrange marriage. He dreamt of love and not fondness and he will not have his marriage arranged._

 **Daya (annoyed):** Dadi, maine kaha na ki mujhe arrange marriage nhi karni… I just want to live alone.

 _Himadri had listened enough of him. She stood at her place in anger and pointed an index finger towards her grandson._

 **Himadri (strictly):** Ek baat kaan khol kar sun le Daya, tu shaadi karega aur jald hi karega… kal se tu ladkiyon se milne wala hai, ek kal dupahar ko aur ek parso shaam ko… agar pasand aa jaye toh mujhe bta dena… aur agar pasand na aaye toh aur bhi ladkiyon ka rishta hai mere pass.

 _She left from there angrily. Daya sighed helplessly and looked at his big brother. Abhijeet shook his head and gave the look back. Daya got to know, Abhijeet also wants him to get married. All left one by one leaving Daya alone who can do nothing but according to the instructions._

 _After sometimes, Daya was sitting in his bed of the most comfortable room one can imagine. He was lost in his deep thinking. How can he let his heart break another time? He cannot take any rishk in this matter. He was too concious on whom should he give his heart to. Tarika was a mistake to love, he cannot take another chance. He went near the window and trialed his mind on the moonlight._

 _Here, Shreya was also looking out of the window and making her face glow in the moonlight. She was in her female avatar, as her mother never allows her to wear those 'tacky' clothes at home. She also never allows her to wear the wig of boy cut hairs. She is a real girl at home but only externally. She still wants to be the man of her family (which she is already)._

 **Voice:** Kya soch rhi ho, didi?

 _Shreya turned and saw Kavya smiling at her. She looked so carefree even when someone had stalked and even warned her. She was so unlike Shreya, so full of life and spirit. Shreya can see her past self in her little sister. Why it was only herself, who lost her charm? Shreya thought._

 **Shreya (fake smile):** Bas kal ke baare mein soch rhi thi ki kaise us aadmi ko pakadna hai.

 _Kavya smiled, as she knew that was not the truth. She went near her elder sister and hugged her from behind._

 **Kavya (softly):** Didu, Kavya se sach chhipana mushkil hi nhi na mumkin hai.

 _Shreya smiled, as her sister was too sharp to be fooled. She freed herself and went near the door. She turned and smiled._

 **Shreya (softly):** Jaa kar so jaa, good night.

 _Shreya went from there and Kavya smiled._

 **Kavya (thinking):** Didu, mujhe pta hai aap papa ke baare mein soch rhi hai, but do not worry, main hoon na.

 _Next day came. Daya went to the restaurant in the afternoon to meet the girl. Daya was hell nervous, as he was very bad at talking to females. It always filled him agony especially when the girl has too much of self-importance and did not hear a word from him. He could not bare the distress of listening long lectures on make-up, shoe, dressing sense, cooking, also especially when they asked him bizarre questions._

 _He was shaking back and forth in his seat when a girl came and sat opposite to him. She smiled at him while he was struggling to force a smile. He did not like her at all. She had too much of make over and had very short clothes on. It always made him uneasy to sit with such girls._

 _The meeting went horrible and his work reflected it clearly. All the time, he was just sitting or answering the questions like where have you studied, how much do you earn and do you know how to cook. Daya was much frustrated but had enough patience to tolerate the girl._

 _Abhijeet came to his desk with a cool attitude. He patted Daya's back._

 **Abhijeet (naughtily):** Toh kaisi gyi meeting?

 **Daya (annoyed):** Poocho mat boss, yeh dadi ke chakkar mein meri vidayi pakki.

 **Abhijeet (confused):** Aisa kya huya bhai?

 **Daya (helplessly):** Are yaar pure meeting bhar wahi bakwaas kar rhi thi aur dhang ki bhi nhi. Mujhse ajeeb-ajeeb sawal pooch rhi thi ki kitna kama lete ho? Kaha se apni studies complete ki hai? Khana bnana aata hai? **(rolled his eyes)** Aisa lag rha tha ki main ladki hoon, voh nhi.

 _Abhijeet started to laugh madly. He could not control his laughter seeing Daya's annoyed and funnyy faces. All looked at them and Daya poked his elbow on his ribs. He flashed a fake smile to everyone else._

 **Daya (beneath the teeth):** Abhijeet, sab dekh rhe hai.

 _Soon, Abhijeet stopped laughing and adjusted his blazer. He looked around and gave a serious look to his juniors, who gulped and went back to their works. Daya gulped in horror, as he had another meeting to attend the next evening._

 **Daya (thinking):** Yaar, aaj ka toh dekh liya, bas kal aisi koi ladki mat bhejna… bhagwaan ji, please, koi chamatkaar kar do na…

 **Kavya (happily):** Chamatkaar ho gya didi!

 _Shreya was coming out of a house after cleaning the utensils when Kavya hugged her from behind. She was shocked at first but then eventually smiled._

 **Shreya (confused):** Kya chamatkaar ho gya Kavya?

 **Kavya (smiled):** Didi, vooh gunda mujhe kal se stock nhi kar rha hai bilkul… dekhiye, abhi toh plan start bhi nhi huya aur asar dikhayi de rha hai.

 _Shreya smiled and hugged her little sister. How happy she looked while saying this. She could not tell her that boys of Shreya' friend circle have already beaten him badly that he will not be able to walk till the next morning. She had no intensions to dishearten her Kavya, who never thought that her 'didu' would ever do such a thing and that to for her. It will upset her and maybe she will never talk to her again._

 _Her smile faded as she thought about someone 'never talking to her', she remembered that she was doing the same and that too because the former had done something which disheartenend her._

 **Shreya (hesitantly):** Kavya, voh…umm…

 _Kavya got confused seeing her like that. Shreya looked so hesitant, which she never is while talking to Kavya. Both the sisters talked freely with each other._

 **Kavya (confused):** Kya baat hai si? Aap aise mujhse bolne se hichkicha rhi hai.

 _Shreya inhaled as much as air she could to gather some courage with it._

 **Shreya (in one breath):** Maa thik toh hai na?

 _Kavya's smile faded too. Shreya is not talking to their mother since yesterday's event. She was very disappointed and upset about the matter. How can someone love a man who betrayed her for some money? He also took all the jeweleries of her mother. They lived a very happy life if not lavishly. They were satisfied as they had each other. Shreya grew to hate that man from her whole heart for the deed he had done. She will never forgive him, even if asked._

 **Kavya (softly):** Di, aapko kya lagta hai kaisi hongi maa? Unki ek beti unse baat nhi kar rhi… aur voh bhi unki sabse pyaari beti… pyaar toh andha hai na di, unki galati kya thi?

 **Shreya (angrily):** Pyaar andha hai, lekin uske paas dimaag toh hai… voh aaj bhi ek aise aadmi se pyaar karti hai jinhone unhe do badi-badi betiyon ke saath samaj mein akela chhod diya, galiyaan sunne ko… **(teary)** tum bhi jaanti ho Kavya, kitna tadapi hai maa us kamine ke karan…

 _Kavya looked at her elder sister for a moment. She was actually in a flashback of their struggle to make themselves again an agreeable part of the society. She remembered the pain in the eyes of her mother's eyes, the nights her mother had not slept still waiting for her husband to come and also hwo her mother caught this disease due to her carelessness to herself. She came back to the reality and saw Shreya looking at the other side in anger. She went in front of her._

 **Kavya (softly):** Maaf kardo unhein didi, pyaar karna gunaah toh nhi hai na… gunaah toh unke pati ne kiya hai us pyaar ka mazak udaakar.


	5. Chapter 5

_Shreya was moving back and forth the aisle while Kavya watched her while leaning to the doorframe with crossed arms. Shreya was in deep thoughts of how to express regret to her mother. Saying a sorry is the most difficult task of her, not because she has a big ego but because she really mean it when she say it. Kavya sighed and moved to her sister. She softly kept a hand on her shoulder while Shreya stopped and turned to her._

 **Kavya (fed up):** Didu, ek sorry ke liye aap ek ghante se chakkar maar rhi hai.

 _Shreya almost ignored her words. Kavya side hugged._

 **Shreya (worried):** Kavya, yaar, yeh mujhse nhi hoga.

 _Kavya left her with a jerk and frowned. Shreya made a face and sighed with an almost unaudible 'okay'. She got out of the room._

 _Their mother was in the kitchen fetching water for her. Shreya came in with baby steps and gulped her nervousness down. She cleared her throat and her mother looked at her. Both looked down and an awkward silence prevailed. Kavya settles herself beside the doorframe so that Lata would not be able to see her. Shreya took a deep breath and gathered courage._

 **Shreya (rubbing the back of her neck):** Mujhe aapse kucch kehna hai.

 **Lata (sighed):** Maf kardo mujhe.

 _Shreya looked at her with a jerk. Both had tears while Kavya smiled. Shreya shook her head slowly._

 **Lata (smiled through tears):** Kyun itni buri hoon ki ek maafi nhi de sakti.

 **Shreya (chuckled, teary):** Ek hi shart par… ki aap mujhe pehle maaf karengi.

 _Both came close to each other. They looked at each other and smiled. Lata playfully slapped her temple while the other chuckled._

 **Lata (smiled):** Teri kya galati thi? Main hi pagal bethi hoon.

 **Shreya (frowned):** Meri mummi pagal nhi hai… **(Raised an eyebrow)** Haan, Mrs. Shatrughan bahut badi pagal.

 **Lata (chuckled):** Tu bhi Ms. Shreya Shatrughan hai… yeh yaad rakhan.

 **Shreya (seriously):** Mujhe us aadmi ko apne naam ke pehle lagane ki hoi zarurat nhi hai… **(proudly)** main Ms. Shreya Lata hoon… **(gritting her teeth)** Ms. Shreya Shatrughan kai saal pehle mar chuki hai.

 _Kavya understood that there is going to be a trouble and thus, rushed inside the ktichen._

 **Kavya (immediately):** Didi!

 _The two turned to her with a confused look. She looked at Shreya and then at Lata. She felt nervous, as she did not know what to say._

 **Lata (confused):** Chilla kyun rhi hai? Kya huya?

 **Kavya (got an idea):** Haan, voh, Didi aur mujhe kahi jaana hai… **(turned to Shreya):** Didu, time ho gya hai.

 _Shreya looked at the watch and nodded. Both went from there while Lata sighed with a satifying smile. Suddenly, both came back and gave her a tight hug. All of the three felt so satisfied and complete that there is no word in the world to define it exactly._

 _Daya reached the café jingling the keys. He was very nervous, as to how the next woman will be. The idea of marriage never pleased him. It was not his cup of tea. He sat on the seat that his grandmother reserved. He was waiting for the woman when he heard some sound. When he looked at the direction, he saw a very big flock of people. He went there out of curiousity, when he saw a man hitting other badly. Though, the man looked rather skinny, he very well dominated the other._

 **Shreya (while hitting):** Meri behen ho chhedega… main aisa bataunga tujhe na ki kabhi chalne layak bhi nhi rahega.

 **Munna (pleading):** Maaf kardo bhai… aajke baad aisa kabhi nhi karunga… aaj se saari ladkiyan meri behen ya maa.

 **Daya (interrupted):** Aye… ruko nhi toh…

 _Shreya stopped beating and looked at the direction. She glared Daya as hard as she could. She was very furious. Kavya was standing at a distance, witnessing everything and was very scared. Daya came forward frowning at Shreya and Munna. Shreya rolled her eyes and crossed her hands against her chest._

 **Daya (furiously):** Kya ho rha hai yaha?

 **Shreya (harshly):** Kyun? Jaan ke kya kar lenge aap?

 **Daya (pointing index finger at Shreya):** Dekho main ek CID officer hoon.

 **Shreya (fake smile):** Congratulations.

 _The crowd giggled while Daya gave a very furious look to her._

 **Daya (angrily):** Kya samajhte ho khud ko?

 **Shreya (proudly):** Hero.

 _Kavya chuckled at her. At any cost, Shreya is never going to be afraid of anything or anyone. It is always her speciality to be fearless._

 **Daya (calming himself):** Anyways, yaha ho kya raha tha.

 **Shreya (smirked):** Mujhe nhi pta tha ki aaj kal CID mein andhe bhi bharti hone lage hai… **(smiled teasingly):** Dikh nhi raha tha ki main use maar rha tha… **(to Munna):** Aur besharam, latkhor insaan, abhi tak yahi khada hai, jaa rha hai ki du ek aur.

 _Shreya showed him her fist and he flee away fast as possible. Soon, the crowd melted away as ice. Shreya, Daya and Kavya were the only people there._

 **Daya (narrowed his eyes):** Yaar, tumhe ek CID officer ke saamne dhamki dene mein dar nhi lagta.

 **Kavya (interrupted):** Sir, voh mujhe-

 **Shreya (glared Kavya):** Kavya, tu chup kar… **(to Daya)** Dar mujhe kabhi laga nhi aur dhamki main de nhi raha tha… main sach mein maar deta agar voh nhi jaata toh.

 **Daya (angrily):** You stupid creature… tumhaare baap ne tumhe nhi sikhaya kaise baat karte hai… gawar kahin ke.

 _Daya went from there in anger while Shreya was boiling now. No one had ever talked to her like this and no one can walk out just after insulting her. She had to settle the scores and she exactly knew how to. A wicked grin covered her face while Kavya looked suspiciously at her._

 **Kavya (confused):** Di, aaoke dimaag mein kya chal rha hai.

 **Shreya (smirked):** Ek plan.

 _Daya was talking to a woman. Daya did not like her at all. She had no topics except makeovers and nail paints. She was just flattering herself. She tried to flirt with him but he did not go with it._

 **Voice:** Nhi!

 _The shocked and loud voice startled Daya. He looked at the direction and his eyes got wider than usual. Shreya was standing in front of them. Daya stood up slowly._

 **Daya (stammering):** T-tum yaha… ch-chilla kyun rhe ho?

 **Shreya (like a gay):** Yeh aap kya bol rhe hai? Aap mere alawa kisi aur se shaadi kar rhe hai aur bol rhe hai ki main chillaoon na?

 _The girl was shocked and looked at Daya with wide eyes, Daya too in a state of shock. Shreya moved dangerously close to him while he cannot move back._

 **Shreya (innocently):** Kal raat ka saath aap itni jaldi bhool gye… **(teary):** Kitne khush the hum saath mein… aur aap ek dagabaaz nikle… **(glared the girl):** Isiliye mujhe ladkiyaan nhi pasand.

 **Girl (wide eyes):** Daya, matlab t-tum?

 _Daya had no words to speak. He just shook his head dynamically._

 **Shreya (to the girl):** You listen to me… he is my man… so don't even try on him.

 _The girl gulped and glared Daya._

 **Girl (teary):** Mujhe laga you are straight… yeh tumse umeed nhi thi.

 _She took her purse and went from there. Daya sighed, took Shreya's hand, and shook it happily._

 **Daya (happily):** Thank you so much… yaar, tumne aaj ek bahut mujhe bahut badi museebat se bcha liya.

 **Shreya (confused):** Matlab.

 **Daya (smiled):** Mujhe yeh shaadi nhi karni thi but meri dadi maan nhi rahi thi.

 _Shreya was shocked. Her plan was to make him regret while he was happy. Here, Daya got a very nice idea._

 **Daya (smiled):** Daya, tumhaara naam kya hai?

 **Shreya (still in shock):** Shreyansh

 **Daya (smiled meaningfully):** Nice name… main Daya… **(softly):** Shreyansh, can you do me a favor?

 **Shreya (confused):** What favor?

 **Daya (requesting):** Meri family ke saamne mere saath gay couple hone ki acting karni hai. Please mana mat karna?

 **Shreya (wide eyes):** No way. I have no interest.

 **Daya (sighed):** Okay… but **(giving his card)** yeh mera card hai, agar mind change ho toh please contact.

 _Shreya took the card and went from there. She had no inclination to the point that she will ever do that._


	6. Chapter 6

_She went from there nodding at him for the last time. Kavya reached them after seeing the blunder her sister caused. Daya noticed her._

 **Kavya (worried):** Sir, I am very sorry… voh actually thodi der pehle jo ladayi huyi thi voh mere karan huyi thi… voh ladka mujhe chhed rha tha isiliye mere bhaiya Shreyansh use maar rhe the… aur abhi unhone yeh natak isiliye kiya kyunki aapne unki insult ki thi.

 **Daya (shocked):** Matlab Shreyansh tumhaara bhai hai…

 **Kavya (nodded):** Haan.

 **Daya (smiled meaningfully):** Haan pareshaan toh usne kiya hai mujhe.

 **Kavya (worried):** I am so sorry sir… main unse baat karti hoon, voh aapse sorry bolenge.

 **Daya (smiled):** Nhi, uski zaroorat nhi hai, lekin mere paas uske liye ek kaam hai… I will pay him for this, use pta hai ki kya karna hai… Main use 24 lakh tak de sakta hoon us kaam ke.

 **Kayva (shocked):** 24 lakh! Aur Bhaiya ne mna kar diya?

 **Daya (nodded):** Haan, but I need him urgently… Please use mna lo.

 **Kavya (smiled):** You don't worry, sir… main unhe mna doongi.

 **Daya (smiled):** Thank you so much.

 _Kavya smiled back and went after her sister. Daya followed her by eyes and smiled._

 **Daya (thinking):** Ab mza aayega… apni behen ko kaise mna karoge… ab toh karna hi pdega mera kaam.

 _He chuckled at his own thought and went from there whistling. Shreya reached home and Kavya reached after her. Both reached their room. The next day, Kavya thought to talk to her sister._

 **Kavya (sweetly):** Didu.

 **Shreya (rolled her eyes):** Kya kaam hai Kavya? Aise chaploosi (buttering) karne ki zaroorat nhi hai.

 **Kavya (requesting):** Aap Daya sir ki baat maan lo na di, please!

 _Shreya was shocked. She looked at Kavya with wide eyes. Her 'sister' is telling her to act as a gay with another man. It is almost equal to acting as a lover._

 **Shreya (gulped):** Kayva, tera dimaag thik hai na?

 **Kavya (casually):** Haan, kyu?

 **Shreya (blinked thrice):** Matlab tu pure hosh mein mujhe unki madad karne ko keh rhi hai?

 **Kavya (convincing her):** Didu, voh apko jo bhi kaam karne ko keh rhe hai… **(Shreya was relieved as Kavya do not know about the work)** uske liye voh pure 24 lakh denge.

 **Shreya (shocked):** 24 lakh… what the hell? **(angrily):** Aur tujhe unhone yeh sab kab btaya?

 **Kavya (sheepishly):** Jab aap chali gyi thi, toh aapke taraf se main mafi mangne gyi thi… toh unhone…

 _Shreya rolled her eyes and went from there. Kavya sighed helplessly and went after her. They were going out of the house when they heard the noise of falling utensils. They turned to the kitchen and exchanged glances. Both ran to that side and were shocked to see the scenario. Lata was suffering from an asthma attack and was trying to drink water with trembling hands._

 **Shreya/ Kavya (shocked):** Maa!

 _Both ran to their mother. Shreya brought her oxygen spray while Kavya helped her with water. Soon, Lata got relaxed. Shreya was very much worried about Lata and her disease. They took Lata to the hospital immediately. Shreya was cracking her fingers while Kavya was bitting her nails while the doctor checked their mom. Shreya was constantly jerking Kavya's hand so that she do not bit her nails but in vain. Soon, the doctor joined them. He sat on his chair, opposite to them, while they exchanged glances._

 **Shreya (tensed):** Doctor, maa kaisi hai?

 **Doctor (removing his spectacles):** Dekhiye, inka ilaaj jald se jald karwana zaroori hai… warna inhe kucch bhi ho sakta hai.

 _Shreya and Kavya exchanged glances and nodded to each other._

 **Kavya (strong voice):** Hum taiyaar hai, doctor, aap hume iske baare mein btaiye.

 **Doctor (sighed):** Yeh itna aasan nhi hai… kaafi mehenga ilaaj hai iska… upar se Dehli jaana hoga… **(shaking his head)** Aur bachne ke chances bhi sirf 45% hai.

 _Kavya looked at Shreya, worried while the other was thinking deeply about it._

 **Shreya (more to herself):** Agar ilaaj na karwaaya toh bhi bach nhi sakti lekin karwaaya tab kamse kam 45% chance hai bachne ki… **(to Doctor):** Doctor, hum taiyaar hai… kitne paise lagenge is ilaaj mein?

 **Doctor (sighed):** 20 lakh.

 _Both the sisters were shocked. Twenty lakhs is not a small amount. Shreya just nodded and went out of the cabin and Kavya followed._

 _At night, Shreya made Lata sleep on her bed and came to her room. Kavya was already there as if waiting for her. She immediately rushed to Shreya._

 **Kavya (feeble tone):** Didi, itne paise kaha se layenge?

 **Shreya (thoughtfully):** Mere paas Mr. Daya ke offer manne ke alawa koi chara nhi hai Kavya… Boh 24 lakh denge… jismein 20 lakh maa ke ilaaj ka aur baaki ka Delhi mein aaplogon ke jaane ka aur rehene ka.

 **Kavya (shocked):** Matlab aap humaare saath Dehli nhi aaogi?

 _Shreya looked at her and shook her head. Both looked out of the window and sighed. Shreya looked out her phone and the card given by him. She requested Kavya to dial him and the later did so._

 _Daya was in his room after dinner. He was moving back and forth in tension. He looked at the clock._

 **Daya (thinking):** Yaar, ab 8 bajne waale hai aur uska phone bhi nhi aaya… mujhe laga tha ki atleast apni behen ki toh baath maan hi jayega voh lekin kaafi ziddi hai.

 _Soon, he got a call. He took out his phone from the pocket and discovered it to be an unknown number. He received it._

 **Kavya (smiled):** Hello, Daya sir… main Kavya bol rhi hoon… lijiye bhai ko aapse baat karni hai.

 _Shreya looked at her sister with wide eyes while Daya was extremely happy. Kavya passed the phone to Shreya while she took it unwillingly. Daya was jumping in happiness._

 **Shreya (made a face):** Hello.

 _Daya controlled himself and cleared his throat._

 **Daya (naughtily):** Haan toh aakhir manna hi pda na tumhe.

 **Shreya (playing with her hairs):** Mere paas aur koi chara nhi tha… mujhe paison ki sakt zarurat thi aur aapko ke aadmi ki… toh hum dono ka kaam nikal rha hai aur kal ke liye I am sorry.

 _Daya smiled lightly._

 **Daya (softly):** I am sorry too… mujhe tumse aise baat nhi karni chahiye thi…

 _Shreya smiled lightly and Kavya was shocked listening to the 'I am sorry' confession from her sister's mouth._

 **Daya (cleared his throat):** Toh subah mujhe Green Woods Café mein milna aur main tumhe sab samjha dugna ki tumhe kya karna hai… thik?

 **Shreya (nodded):** Hmmm… **(hesitantly):** Lekin mujhe… umm… mujhe paise advance mein chahiye honge… mujhe abhi paison ki sakt zaroorat hai.

 **Daya (nodded):** Thik hai… toh kal hi main tumhe saare paise de dunga.

 _Soon, they ended the call. Shreya sighed in relief and turned to Kavya. She felt weird seeing Kavya with wide eyes._

 **Kavya (shocked):** Yeh main kya sun rhi hoon… the Great Shreya Lata ne abhi-abhi kisi ko Sorry bola.

 **Shreya (rolled her eyes):** Haan toh I felt like saying sorry… kal se hi mujhe Daya sir ko bura bolne par accha nhi lag rha hai… toh I felt that I should apologize.

 _Shreya went from there while Kavya felt something suspicious in her sister's behaviour._

 **Kavya (thinking):** Yeh didi ko kya huya hai! Aaj tak galti hone par bhi jisne sorry nhi bola… but today, she felt like saying sorry… **(after thinking sometimes)** Tauba… kahi Shreya didi par koi bhoot toh nhi chad gya hai! Jai Hanumaan!

 _Here, Daya was very happy. He felt an unknown calmness after talking to 'Shreyansh', as he know her. He sighed and went near the window. He looked out of the window and sighed._

 **Daya (thinking):** Kitna accha huya na ki Shreyansh maan gya… **(confused):** Lekin main kisi aur aadmi ko bhi toh is kaam ke liye hire kar sakta tha… toh mujhe sirf Shreyansh hi kyun chahiye tha? **(shook his head)** Main kucch zyaada hi soch rha hoon.

 _He careless wiped the idea out of the mind and slept._


	7. Chapter 7

_The next day was a big deal for Shreya. She woke up earlier than usual. She was quite nervous and cannot take a loose end. She went to her washroom and coiled up her bosom with a long strip of cloth to hide her femaleness. She took a deep breath and wore a loose red t-shirt. She looked at herself and was satisfied to see herself more like a man. It was only her eyes that can tell her real story, however, she can do nothing about it._

 _She dressed herself properly and came back to the room. Kavya was still sleeping soundly and Shreya smiled lightly seeing her little sister. She was pleased to see the liveliness and happiness of her little sister but her mother always had her worry. The gloominess in which her mother lived in a big worry for her. She had to teach her mother to live. She sighed and went near the window. She leaned over the frame and closed her eyes. She had her own world in this house. Her mother, her sister, herself and the memories of her father. Amidst of all her thoughts, she found herself lost. She did not even realise her sister was up and came near her. Kavya hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. Shreya gasped and looked at her with a jerk. Kavya found a real happiness missing from Shreya's fake smile._

 **Kavya (suspiciously):** Kya huya di? Aap khush nhi ho?

 **Shreya (smiled lightly):** Kavya, aisi baat nhi hai… main bus kucch soch rhi thi jab tumne mujhe peecche se hug kiya.

 _Kavya was satisfied with the answer. Kavya can never think that her sister still misses the person even whose name is intolerable for Shreya. Shreya forced her to go and get fresh. However, when she came back she was astonished. Her sister was sitting in front of the mirror with a scissor in her hand. Her eyes had tears, however, her expressions were strong. She was cutting her hairs and made her hairs as small as she had wig of._

 **Kavya (shocked):** Didi!

 _Shreya did not say anything. She silently stared at her sister through the mirror. Both were looking at each other for some moments and after sometimes, Kavya covered her mouth with her hand._

 **Shreya (softly):** Kavya, aaj main tumhe kucch paise de dungi… phir tum maa ke saath Delhi chale jana… wahan unka ilaaj karwa dena.

 **Kavya (confused):** Par di…

 **Shreya (sighed):** Mujhe yahan kucch kaam hai… toh main yahi rahungi… tu chali jaana.

 _In the afternoon, Shreya was inside the same café. She was waiting for Daya to come and he was late. She was cross about it and was fuming like anything. After a few minutes, she heard some whistles and turned. It was Daya carelessly coming towards her. He saw her and waved while she made a grumpy face and turned her face to the other side. Daya came to her and sat on the chair opposite to her._

 **Daya (chuckled):** Kya huya? Tumhaara muh kyun latka hai?

 **Shreya (fake smile):** Ab aap itni jaldi aayenge toh muh nhi latkega toh kya hoga.

 _Daya smiled sheepishly and she smilingly shook her head. His antics can easily make anyone's heart melt and Shreya was soon one of them._

 **Daya (suddenly):** Accha, apne bank account no. dedo, main paise transfer kar deta hoon.

 _Shreya was astonished. She had not thought of such a fast transaction. She gave her account no. and the money was transferred. Shreya was very pleased and smiling pleasantly. He noticed her smile and smiled widely. He thought about something and held her hand. She looked up to him._

 **Daya (while standing up):** Chalo… tumhaara huliya badalna hai.

 _Shreya stood up and nodding confusingly. She had no idea what he means and had never thought of something. They went inside his car and drove to a big showroom of men's clothing. Shreya was still confused about why they had been here._

 **Shreya (confused):** Daya sir… hum yahan kyun aaye hai? Aapko kapde kharidne hai?

 _Daya turned to face her and smiled looking at her confused face._

 **Daya (smiled):** Kapde kharidne toh hai… par apne liye nhi… tumhare liye Shreyansh…

 **Shreya (shocked):** Par mere liye kyun? Mujhe koi kapdon ki zarurat nhi… mere paas kaafi kapde hai.

 **Daya (chuckled):** Lekin main chahta hoon ki tum mere family ke samne mere pasand ke kapdon mein jao.

 _Shreya looked down and nodded hesitantly. She had no idea about it but she did not seem to mind. They went inside and started to look for clothes for Shreya. Shreya was very much pleased by Daya's gesture and was smiling all the while. Daya was pointing out some clothes to Shreya while she was confused what to choose. The clothes were much costly than Shreya was used to. She was very much hesitant. Soon, Daya noticed her hesitation and smiled lightly. He stopped and kept his hand on her shoulder._

 **Daya (softly):** Shreyansh… paise ki chinta mat karo… tum bas btao ki tumhe kya khareedna hai.

 **Shreya (looked down):** Par sir, yahan kapde bahut mehnge hai… hum apka paise kaise barbad karwa sakte hai… hum inhi kapdo mein thik hai.

 _Daya laughed and put his one had around her shoulder just like some 'yaar'. Her throat almost choked. He ruffled her hairs with other hand. She liked it and smiled._

 **Daya (smiled):** Tumhaare liye kapde main select kar deta hoon.

 _After sometimes, they were done with the shopping and Shreya changed her clothes. She wore a black shirt with white tie. She had a black tuxedo with white strips, while Daya was wearing a full black tuxedo with white shirt. Daya turned to look at her and showed a perfect sign._

 _Shreya took a deep breath. The last thing to do was to go and meet Daya's family._


End file.
